Mogami Kyoko's Guide To Life
by momoirousagichan
Summary: Totally unrelated title, but the chapters are titled to what Kyoko would usually do. Anyway, Kyoko has hit another problem wall and Ren encounters a formidable enemy.
1. Chapter 1: When in doubt, seek guidance!

Standard "I don't own Skip Beat." Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat. There.

**Mogami Kyoko's Guide To Life  
**

**Author's Notes:  
**- I am crap at giving title so the title is totally unrelated to the story. I just titled the chapters to the things Kyoko have done in canon just to keep it related in someway.

- The timeframe of this fanfic is during the Natsu arc. Assumingly, after the "problem" with Chiori is over and done with.

- I am really not into inventing names especially since this is going to be based on canon. Well, I hope it's based nicely enough on canon. I try to be true enough to the personalities of all the characters involved. Of course, some liberties are made due to the fact that it's fanfiction.

- The point of view usually breaks the scenario. Force of habit. But I hope you still get to understand it.

- EDIT: There is a thing in chapter two of this fanfic were you should been read up to chapter 133 of the manga to be able to understand. I no longer elaborated it in the fanfic. It's not really archaic to the pace of the fanfic, it would just explain why two characters are so close to one another.

- Some R&R would be nice.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: When in doubt, seek guidance!**

He was smiling as he delivered the news to her. A couple of new pages were re-written as requested by the producers involving Natsu and were  
just delivered. It was later than expected so he had to ask Kyoko-san to stay a little while after set wrapped for the day.

It involved one of the male leads who is considered to be one of Japan's hottest up and coming idols so something like this should make any girl feel like they're in seventh heaven.

But the girl in front of her was just staring blankly up at him, indicating that Natsu has left her.

"Eh?" Big saucer eyes looked back at him cluelessly.

* * *

"Moko-saaaaaaan!" a whiny blur of hot pink whizzed through the doors of the Love Me section, startling Kotonami Kanae into spewing out her mineral water.

"Wha-what?"

"So," Kanae dropped the script on the table after leafing through it. "Natsu will be trying to steal away what's-her-face's boyfriend by kissing him in front of a lot of people?"

Contritely, Kyoko didn't look up from her doll clothes making and nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, it can't be helped, right?" Kanae crossed her arms over her chest. "It's part of the work."

That made Kyoko look up and stared at her with panicked eyes. "Moko-san! How could you say that? It's a kissing scene!" Her voice just rose a bit and started to go a little faster. "I don't even know what to do about it and I'm supposed to act it out as Natsu, who's never in a position where she doesn't know what to do..." The sewing dropped from her lap as she stood up, bracing both hands on the table. "It's just... it's just..." She had horrible visions of the director, the cast, the staff, and everyone at LME turning their backs at her, saying that she was a lousy actress. To soothe her tormented soul, she sat back down and re-picked up her sewing the continued on.

Kanae just stared at her, wide-eyed. And after a pregnant pause asked, "Don't tell me... You've never kissed anyone? At all!?"

"You make it sound so abnormal, Moko-san," Kyoko sniffled. "I am only seventeen years old. I mean, how old are you when you were kissed?"

She does have a point. Before going into that academy the president referred her to, she hasn't exactly been living the life of a carefree high school girl. "I-it's not a matter of how old I was," she shook her head. She pointed at Kyoko, her arm shaking a little bit. "Mo...! The script says that you will be doing the kissing! Not the other way around."

Kyoko stopped halfway through a stitch and stared at her for a moment. Then she gave out a shriek.

"But wait a minute," Kanae stopped pacing around the room. "Before you joined LME, you've been living with Fuwa Shou. Just the two of you. Are you telling me-?" She stopped mid-sentence as a dark aura started to surround Kyoko once again. It wasn't as dark when she first met her during reaction test on the Newbie Audition or the time she first told her about Fuwa Shou in the karaoke box. But it's still pretty dark.

"No... we didn't do anything like that," Kyoko slowly said, deliberately spitting out the words as she gets reminded of all the times that she always sat in the apartment waiting for him and how he's probably-

"Well, it's not like it's too late," Kanae interrupted her thoughts before she went into full vengeance mode. "I mean, you're going to be kissing Japan's Most Anticipated Rising Star. And it's not like it's even some kind of really hot and heavy kissing. Just pressing your lips to his isn't supposed to be a big deal. This is a drama after all, not a porno. And this is Japan not America."

"Eh?" Kyoko came back to her old sense, still panicky. "But... But... This is my first kiss! My precious memories when I'm old and gray and alone!"

Alone? Kanae looked at one of the best actresses she has ever encountered and cannot believe that she is someone who could actually end up 'alone'. And anyway, what is she thinking asking her? It's not like she's a relationship expert or anything. That's definitely the last thing on her mind too.

"Moko-san, when you had your first kiss, it was probably with someone who liked you very much or someone you liked a lot at the time!"

Ah... she has a point.

Panickly, Kyoko continued, "I've never even met him! We've never had any scenes together so our schedules are completely different! I can't give my first kiss to a total stranger!"

She has a point. Even for a job, a first kiss is always very important to a girl. Sitting down, Kanae looked up at her friend's desperate, teary eyes then closed her own, trying to think.

"Like I said, it's not like it's too late," she repeated her earlier words.

"Huh?" Kyoko looked at her as though she was the angel of salvation.

"When is this scene going to be shot?"

"Um... tomorrow."

"Well, you just have to kiss someone you know and like before then."

Kanae braced herself by covering her eyes as Kyoko let out a shriek that probably shook the building.

"Moko-san, I can't just kiss anyone!"

"There's no one you particularly like at the moment?"

"I like many people-"

"I'm talking about romantically. Mo!"

Goosebumps ran all over Kyoko's body, horrified to the bone. "No, it's not like it's going to have a point anyway."

"Huh?" Kanae tilted her head towards her friend. What does she mean that there's no point? But she still wants to help her though. "Then... what about one of your guy friends?"

"Eh?"

"A f-r-i-e-n-d," Kanae spelled out for her. "You're in two dramas and a variety show. I'm sure you've interacted with a lot of actors and made some kind of friend-like feelings towards them, knowing you."

"But... wouldn't kissing them be inviting unwanted attention?"

"Mo! Not everyone thinks a kiss is such a big deal you know!" Kanae tried to sound confident about it, even though she secretly agrees that a first kiss has to be with someone you would at least like. "You work with lots of actors with far more experience considering the fans and flirts that follow them around."

"Why does it have to be an actor?"

"Because like you said, if it was one of the crew or staff, they might think it as something else. If it was an actor with so much girls panting after them, you can just act playfully and kiss them like it's just nothing. Just pick one you are totally comfortable with and trust your first kiss on!"

'God, I'm good,' Kanae thought as she started believing it herself.

"But..."

"A total stranger or someone you know and like as a friend, Kyoko," Kanae pointed at her. "It's not like you have any choice anyway. You'll be kissing that idol guy in the end. Didn't you want to be an actress?"

* * *

"And… action!"

The raised voices of the argument between Mother and Misao barely registered into Kyoko's head as she sat down at the sides, waiting for three more scenes before her turn. She always comes in early because it takes three hours to put on her scar so she usually have to wait for her turn.

After her little chat with Moko, she headed for her scheduled shoot for Dark Moon. While she waited, she kept looking around for the various male actors on set. Quickly, she realized that as much fun they were for a laugh or two, she hasn't really interacted with a lot of them much. They were all very busy people after all, running around from one job to another.

She thought back to what Father would have said about not relying on personal experience alone, but on observation and imagination. While she knew that she would be able to do it, this has nothing to do with acting.

She's still human, right? No matter how closed her heart is to such things, she certainly didn't want her memories have some random idol in it just because she was asked to kiss him as the script demanded.

Someone who's an actor…

…and her friend…

Someone she was comfortable around with…

Someone she trusted...

She stared out into space, starting to get depressed at the fact that despite being exposed to many people in her profession, she hardly made friends with any of them. When they were in Karuizawa, she heard that even the underaged actors came over Kijima's suite for a co-ed drinking party after the men came back from drinking after the shoot, making some of them awfully close to one another now. She even heard that the girl who plays Muzuki's friend and one of the boys acting in Katsuki's classroom are now dating.

Well... she thought defensively. It wasn't like it was her fault anyway. She was being chased after by a stalker and right after that, she was led to...

"Mogami-san?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

She snapped out of it and looked up and found Tsuraga Ren's face in a polite distance right smack in front of her as he bent to meet her eyes.

"Tsuruga-san."

"Is anything the matter?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring out into space again," he smiled and sat down on the vacant chair beside her.

"Ah," she raised her hand to indicate that "Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about a scene I have to do in Box-R tomorrow."

"It's not going to distract your Mio, is it?"

"Oh no!" Kyoko laughed. "I'm already in the zone." Doing Mio has almost become automatic for her. She really didn't have any problem with it. It was the same as with Natsu.

"Then maybe I can help," Ren offered kindly.

"No, it's nothing big. Nothing I can't solve on my own."

"Nothing big!?" A peeking demon popped out.

Another floated by her ear. "You have to kiss someone random and you call it 'nothing big'."

A third demon circled her head. "Use this man... Don't you want your revenge anymore? Use everything and anything to achieve your goals."

"You can't!" One of the little Kyoko angels came out. "Tsuruga-san has been nothing but kind to you especially after you help him with Katsuki! Call in the favor and ask him to help you." the three demons stopped mid-flight and stared at the angel. "What? I can't encourage her to do anything when it's totally reasonable???"

* * *

"Really???" Ren gave out his wide smile that never fails to encourage her to be totally honest with him. Knowing her, 'nothing' meant 'something' and 'something' meant... Ah whatever! He knew he's almost achieved his goal when he saw her irked reaction.

* * *

"Well..." she arranged her skirts as she turned to him. "There's this re-write in the script and it's going to be shot tomorrow."

"Uh-huh?"

"It's..." Kyoko stopped in her tracks. She can't tell him! He'd probably laugh at her since he has this whole 'An actor is required to perform even if you have to do it while you're mourning for the loss of a loved one.' attitude.

And he's a man! A man who probably had several girlfriends under his belt so kissing probably came as naturally to him as breathing. Plus, he wouldn't understand how important a first kiss is to a girl.

But she knows that he will help her... He always has. She could always rely on him for that. She just doesn't have to be specific about it.

"It's...???" he encouraged her to continue. He wryly looked at her. "This is sounding just like one of your voice mail messages."

"Huh?" His chuckle pulled back to the world. She did it again! But she couldn't help but giggle back. "It's just something I've never done before so I'm not really sure how to do it and Mok-"

"Tsuruga-kun!" director Ogata called his chair. "Your scene with Misao is going to be next once she retouches make-up."

"Two minutes!" the actress called out.

"Alright!" Ren called back. Then he turned to her apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm being called."

"No... It's no problem," Kyoko smiled, trying to hide the disappointment of not getting any advice from him. After his scenes, it was her turn. By the time she was done, he would have already left for another job. They won't be able to talk anymore.

"Whatever it is," Ren placed his hand on top of her head. She met his smiling eyes. "I don't think you'll have a problem with it since you have Natsu down. It's just about doing it with confidence." He turned around and walked into the set, just as the actress playing Misao settled on her own place.

He really wouldn't understand. Even Natsu's soul couldn't overcome the uncomfortable feeling that she's going to give her first kiss to a total stranger. She really didn't have the nerve to just come up to someone she trusts and feels comfortable with just to-

'It's all about doing it with confidence...' His last words to her popped into her head. And she smiled, happy that Tsuruga-san's words never failed to get through any problem she may be facing.


	2. Chapter 2: When it is useful, use it!

**Chapter 2: When it is useful, use it.**

**Author's Note:**  
- This story was meant to be a one-shot, but my brain just kept flying when I was writing it so I think there are going to be more chapters to come. But I'll try to keep it short since I don't want to use up all my ideas on one fic.  
- Like I said on the first chapter, I'm crap at giving names so I just called the TV studio where Bridge Rock is being shot as "A-Studios". I also assumed that Nipponet Scoop is being filmed there because in one of the chapters, Sawara mentioned that everytime Kyoko went to "that" studio, she always gets into trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hello???" Ren softly knocked as he slowly opened the door to peek inside the Love Me Department office.

"Yes?" A dark-haired girl, Kotonami Kanae – the only other person in the Love Me Department and the one who trampled on his joy last Christmas – turned to him as she adjusted her duffel bag on her shoulder. "Ah, Tsuruga-san. I'm on my way out for a job and Kyoko is in A Studios and won't be back until three this afternoon. If you need the assistance of the Love Me Department, you can go through Chief Sawara."

"Oh, I see..." Ren lied through his teeth, successfully hiding his disappointment. "Well, thank you anyway. I'll head to Sawara-san's office then." He went here on a whim after a short meeting with the President. He hoped Mogami-san was there so they can spend some time together before he heads for A Studios. She really looked like she needed to talk last night during the Dark Moon taping. And since he had the time because the meeting he attended for a project ended earlier than anticipated.

And he could have driven her there too... he pouted. Since they were going the same way anyway.

"A Studios?" Yukihito-san repeated as he climbed into the passenger seat. "For Nipponet Scoop? That's the only show taping right now and that's for newbies. Kyoko-chan has already guested there."

"I don't know," Ren shrugged as he adjusted his seatbelt and started the car. "That's all Kotonami-san said and she was in a hurry so I didn't ask anymore."

"That's strange," Yashiro Yukihito, Ren's manager, wondered. "I don't recall anything like that on her schedule."

"Yukihito-san," Ren wryly said as he drove out the LME building. "You're supposed to be my manager. Why are you keeping tabs on other people's schedule and not mine?"

"What are you talking about?" Yukihito smiled widely but his tone was a little defensive. "I am keeping tabs of your schedule really well. And I arrange it excellently I'll have you know. Don't trample on my pride by saying I don't do it well because I make sure that you get to spend quality time with Kyoko-chan!"

"Yukihi-" His voice threaded with slight threat.

But his annoying manager wasn't wavered in the least. He crossed his arms his chest and shook his head. "And here I thought I could arrange for a nice lunch time thing for you..."

"Yukihito-san," Ren replied. "You're not exactly my idea of a lunch date."

"But it's strange," Yukihito-san placed his index finger on his chin, looking up. "Kyoko-chan doesn't really have anything planned for today until her Box-R taping at five so I just assumed she would be at school. And that she's supposed to pass by the office before that to talk to Sawara-san about a new project for her."

"Well, it can't be helped, right?" Ren replied shortly. Then he changed his mood and smiled. "There's a convenience store over there! Let's get some onigiri! I want tuna in mine!"

"Ren!" Yukihito-san protested. "We have a full hour before we're needed in the Bridge Rock taping! Let's at least have some real lunch!"

* * *

"Great timing that you didn't have to anything on your schedule today, Kyoko-chan!" Ishibashi Shin'ichi slapped at the back of Kyoko's bright pink Love Me Uniform.

"Yes! It was great timing! I'm supposed to have a calculus exam this afternoon." Kyoko cheerily said as she balanced herself. As sweet as the Bridge Rock boys are, they mostly treat her a lot like one of the boys. Well, they weren't completely unconscious that Kyoko was a girl, since they're always courteous to make her not feel out-of-place since they consider her as part of the main cast. It somehow makes Kyoko very happy. "Why the sudden taping?"

"Well..." Yuusei shrugged. "That whole scandal thing that blew over yesterday involving that guest is something that the studio doesn't want to air. So we're taping with a new guest."

"I see..." Kyoko didn't really follow gossip so she didn't really know anything about it. "Then who will be the guest?"

"Tsuruga Ren."

"Tsuruga-san???" Kyoko's ears perked up and her eyes went as wide as plates. "Tsuruga-san is our guest??? How'd we get him??? He's a super busy actor."

"Well," Hikaru smiled. "Being under LME has their advantages, right?"

"It just so happens that one of the actresses in a project he's working on right now suddenly had to drop out and the understudy is now in another film so they're re-holding auditions," Yuusei explained.

"What is he doing other than Dark Moon? Apart from the modeling thing?" Hikaru wondered loudly.

"Let's bug him about it when we interview him! Let's rig the eggs for it!!!" Shin'ichi energetically said.

"But you can't discount our luck since it's still Tsuruga Ren that's guesting today!" Hikaru laughed.

"Definitely not!" Yuusei and Shin'ichi exclaimed.

N-not good! Kyoko went into panic mode. If he ever finds out she's here and that she's playing Bo, she'll be done for. Oh no! She had to get into costume before-

"C'mon, Kyoko-chan," Hikaru rested his hand on her shoulder. "Let's grab something to eat first."

"Huh? I thought I'd get into costume now..."

"Eh, but we're not going to start until at least an hour and a half! An hour for lunch and half an hour while Tsuruga-san gets ready with make-up," Hikaru reasoned. "C'mon... You're all skin and bones now. I'll treat you to some anpan... low calorie. The cafeteria has some available now."

The words "low calorie" were music to Kyoko's ears. She's been keeping to a Spartan diet to keep her figure for Natsu so she hasn't been eating anpan - making some in the traditional way and giving it away to random people just to satisfy her senses with the smell. But not eating them. Maybe if she learned what's inside a low-calorie one, she can make some and...

"Alright!" Kyoko exclaimed. "But you're paying!"

Hikaru just stared at her for a while and said, "You're on!" And the two just laughed on their way out, leaving the two Ishibashi boys behind staring after them.

"The leader left to have lunch with Kyoko-chan and didn't even invite us," Shin'ichi trailed off while looking at their backs.

"Just let him be," Yuusei smiled and headed for the phone. "Let's have pizza delivered and not share it with them!" he proposed with a determined look on his face.

"You're treat?" Shin'ichi asked.

"No..." Yuusei wryly said. "Halfies."

* * *

Kyoko was smiling happily as she and Hikaru walked in comfortable silence. Anpan! A low-calorie one.

"Kyoko-chan?" Hikaru started slowly.

"Huh?" she turned to him.

"What ever happened…? With that thing?"

Thing?

"Oh that!" she smiled cheerfully. "That issue's over and done with! We've already had a satisfactory conclusion with that. So you don't have to worry about it, Hikaru-senpai."

Hikaru?

Hikaru stared ahead and nodded. "Good. I only agreed to keep it a secret like you requested because I trust that you have the good judgment that you're not just going to sit idly and that you'll do something about it."

Secret?

"Oooh... Hikaru-senpai's been worried about me?"

Worry?

"Of course I am, Kyoko-chan! We've known each other for a while now. You're cute and nice and sweet, but I don't believe that you're someone who will accept having yourself trampled on like that! And I don't want anyone too either."

Kyoko... chan?

"You're right," Kyoko glared at the floor hard. "After I decided to join show business, I never intended to let anyone trample all over me. You don't have to worry about me, senpai. You have my total trust about this thing."

Trust? What thing?

"Great!" Hikaru smiled widely again. "But remember, if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, you don't have to make yourself uncomfortable. Like you, I think show business is such a tough industry. You can't just put your trust in anybody. But you can always tell me anything with ease since we're... um, friends."

Kyoko perked up at the keywords that she has been looking for has come forth! Hikaru-senpai has always been a trusted friend she's comfortable being around with who also happen to be in show business!

She giggled as she jumped in front of him.

"Kyoko-chan?" A puzzled Hikaru looked at her and bewilderment took over when she held his cheeks between her hands and pressed a tiny kiss on his lips.

Smilingly, she took a step back, intending to thank him for both the favor of her problem and for being her friend. She didn't really want to tell him that he was her little experiment, but it wouldn't be good if she misled her friend into thinking she was some kind of kissing monster.

But when Hikaru's mouth opened on his reddened dumbfounded face, he raised a finger to point past Kyoko and exclaimed, "Aaah... Tsuruga-san!"


	3. Chapter 3: When afraid, find escape!

**Chapter 3: When afraid, find escape.**

If the moment Yashiro Yukihito held his cellphone on his bare hands for 10 seconds or Takarada Lory tell him his acting for the emotion of love is too fake didn't make him bewildered with disbelief, it certainly did when he finally turned the corner of the narrow hallway and see that.  
He just saw the girl he is in love with kissing another guy.

He was walking through an intersection in the hallway when he heard their voices speak. They talked low and he didn't really mean to eavesdrop, but it was quite audible in the narrow, isolated part of the building - a special hallway for the celebrities to pass through within the studio.

And it wasn't the "shady guy" Yukihito-san talked about before whenever he tried to pry Ren to stopping from being a relationship idiot, it was Ishibashi Hikaru, one of the most well-liked celebrities today. And apparently, he and Mogami-san are talking about some secret only the two of them shared.

So this is what Kyoko was doing in A Studios??? She certainly wasn't here for Nipponet Scoop since she's already been there or Bridge Rock since he would have known if they would be guesting together.

She was here to see Ishibashi Hikaru.

"Aaah... Tsuruga-san!" exclaimed the most well-liked celebrity in Japan as he point at him.

Mogami-san jumped like a rabbit and turned to look at him, her face as red as Ishibashi Hikaru's.

* * *

'How embarrassing!' Kyoko thought widely as she turned her head to face him.

Her favorite senpai just witnessed her give out her first kiss. Yes, she was doing it in front of a camera and an audience later this evening, but still… The primary objective was so she can have her first kiss in private, not for the world – or anyone – to see.

Then she saw it, the evil gleam in his eyes that glint just before he closed them and his lips widened to another one of his fake smiles.

"I sense something in the air…" Three demons sang as they rose from her and gravitated towards the source.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt the two of you," he started towards them.

"Go-good afternoon, Tsuruga-san!" Hikaru exclaimed and bowed to the man.

"Ye-yes! Good afternoon to you too, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko followed suit and gave Tsuruga Ren a formal bow.

"Good afternoon," he smiled at both of them. "Mogami-san, I didn't know that you were going to be here. Um… what are you doing here?"

"Um… I'm going to lunch with Hikaru-senpai," Kyoko straightened up, still trying to cool her face down. Not only did Tsuruga-san see her kiss Hikaru, which is embarrassing as hell, she's also trying to figure out how to conceal Bo's identity from him – she worked so hard for the last couple of months to do so! Tsuruga-san has already opened up so many secrets to Bo. He'd feel betrayed he ever finds out it was really her and might think she's doing it to dig in secrets about him!!!

This is really so, so, so, so times a million embarrassing!  
"Kyoko-chan!" Hikaru-senpai turned to her in disbelief. "I always thought you were so close to Tsuruga-san that you'd have told him–"  
"Aaaaah! Hungry!" Kyoko exclaimed before Hikaru-senpai says too much. "Let's go?" She looked up at Tsuruga-san remembering her manners and uneasily asked, "Would you like to join us? Tsuruga-san?"

* * *

"Tsuruga-san, you didn't know?" Hikaru looked at his face in puzzlement. He always thought that Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-san were very close. At least, that's what the ever-efficient rumor mill of the LME office reports. And he was not exactly the type to be above to listening to office gossip especially since everyone's talking about it. Surely, since Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-san that close, he would know that Kyoko-chan plays Bo in Bridge Rock.

"No," Tsuruga-san's eyes turned icy as he stared at him. "I didn't." He instantly froze but Tsuruga-san's face turned into its usual friendly look again.

"Oh!" Hikaru gave a short laugh. "Well, now you do. Would you join me and Kyoko-chan for lunch?"

There was a brief pause before he answered, "Actually, I already had lunch. I just thought the three of you guys would enjoy some pasta we got at the new place." He held out a fancy white paper bag. "I-if I knew there were four of you, I would have gotten another one."

"Wow!" Hikaru took it from him and happily. "I haven't tried that place yet! Thank you! Are you sure you sure you don't want to join us?"

"Oh no… as I said, I just ate," he stammered. "Um… I'm going to look for my manager now. I kinda lost him and not sure where he is. I think he's out here somewhere in the cafeteria… at the third table… by the window… that overlooks the nearby park." He quickly pivoted and gave them a quick wave. "See you later."

* * *

"Whatever happened to that fancy Italian food we had to take out so we can eat it with Kyoko-chan?" Yukihito-san complained as he and Ren sat down in the studio's empty cafeteria. "My efforts of getting you to spend time with Kyoko-chan and my precious fancy Italian pasta wasted." Then he paused at the mountain of food Ren has on his tray. "Are you really that hungry?"

"What?" Ren retorted irritably. "You always complain that I don't eat. And now you're complaining that I do???"

"So you finished all the pasta while I went to the vending machine on the other floor for the golden cola?"

"No…" He stopped in his tracks on his second forkful of cafeteria spaghetti. "I ended up giving it to Bridge Rock."

"I see…" Yukihito sighed. Always playing the nice guy, he thought. Then suddenly he realized that they were missing someone. "Where's Kyoko-chan? You said she'd be here and you'd go look for her while I get the drinks." He took out his trusty glove out his pocket. "I guess you couldn't find her… I'll just give her a call." He started flipping through his phone's address book.

"No, don't," Ren yanked the phone out his hand and gently placed it on the table. "You're going to disrupt the quality time she has with her boyfriend." He said quietly before taking another forkful of pasta into his mouth.

"Her…" It took a while before the words registered into his system. "What!? Who? How? When did this happen?"

Ren dropped the fork on the plate. "I don't know." She could have told him. They're at the point of their friendship where she's supposed to be able to tell him anything, right? If she told him about Ishibashi Hikaru, he would have stopped himself from opening his heart to her. "I'm not exactly sure when she started seeing Bridge's Ishibashi Hikaru."

"Ishi…" Yukihito's voice trailed off.

* * *

This is the worst! Yukihito's mind started to swirl. It's not Fuwa Shou or that weird guy who chased after her in Karuizawa or any other insane deranged guy with an ego to stroke, it's one of the most well-liked celebrities in Japan whose personality is just as real on-screen and off-… and a compatriot in LME to boot!

The grapevine around LME did have small talk that Ishibashi Hikaru had a crush on Kyoko-chan. But Yukihito didn't think the two have ever met. He just thought Ishibashi-san came to like her as Mio – which was a really strange preference since Mio is evil and scary and projected an ugly aura. There was no reason to, right?

Then a lightbulb lit up on his head. "That time!"

"What time?" Ren snapped out of his thoughts.

"That night before the Kyurara CM audtion!" Yukihito exclaimed. "We saw her here too! I remember because you were harassing her outside the toilets! She said that she was here on Love Me business but she wasn't wearing her uniform." His mind panicked. How come Bridge's manager, who he frequently talked to whenever they see each other in the office never told him? This is terrible!

*Sigh…* It would be so much easier to find fault if it was someone egotistical, overbearing and stupid like Fuwa Shou or that Vie Ghoul guy. Apart from being well-liked, Ishibashi Hikaru had a reputation of being sweet, adorable and amiable! No one would find fault or object to the next big star and the next big idol being together.

Yukihito looked over his charge and save the evil glint in his eye once again as he gripped his fork.

N-not good! He panicked. He didn't dig his own grave. He dug Kyoko's! Oh no! This can put him in a really bad mood and it will not be good for business. But he didn't feel like lying just to soothe Ren's raging soul.

He felt like he was going to be one of BJ's prey in the movie he was filming, but he said it anyway. "Well, it's not her fault you know," Yukihito crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Ren blinked when he said that.

"The fact that she's young and sweet and cute and strong-willed," Yukihito expanded. "It's not like she has a third arm or some skin disease that would make her any less attractive to any guy. If they had the guts, they would have asked her out already. And I'm sure Ishibashi Hikaru had the guts and was willing to overlook the fact that there's a four year difference between them." He suddenly felt a drop in Ren's temper, so he continued on. "Personally, even though it's not what I want, I'm glad it's someone like Ishibashi-san, not some weird pervert who will take advantage of her. Aren't you glad it's someone like that?"

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Ren sneered at him.

But it all looked like a kitten meow to Yukihito. "Yours. That's why I'm telling it you straight out."

"But that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

* * *

If it were a pervert, a jerk, a lowlife, an asshole, he would be able to be with her.

If it were Fuwa Shou, he would be able to calm her soul and be at her side, boosting her confidence, as she rises to the top without the motivation of revenge. Making her realize that she can do it for herself more than for anyone.

If it were stalker-kun, he would be able to protect her and give her courage to stand up against anyone.

"Your existence gives courage and self-confidence to me…"

Those were her words when he has finally accepted the fact he will do anything and everything in order to stay by her side. Her words that made him realize that she is not just another senpai that hangs around her when their schedules allow them the time together.

If it were Ishibashi Hikaru, he would slowly disappear from her mind and his existence would slowly fade away. Because he will become a redundancy.

Ren asked for a break before the start of the shoot. Yukihito warned him to stay close by in case he's already needed on set. He gave a non-commital grunt and wandered into one of the isolated hallways of the studio.

He came painfully close to scaring her away for good. He had to find a lame excuse of finding Yukihito-san before he let his temper flare. But Yukihito-san had a point – a frustratingly stupid, irrefutable, logical point.

But it didn't make sense to him. Because in his own frame of logic, the person who will stand beside Mogami-san was going to be him. Hasn't he been there from the start even though at the time she had an obvious dislike for him and he hated her motives? Him… Not some 20-year old–

Does he even know that there are laws against that? She's only 17, damnit. He was tempted to call up the police just to get to let them know. Ishibashi-san was compelling a high school student to cut school!

–rising idol–

What's with that? At the risk of sounding immodest, he's already at the pinnacle of the stardom ladder.

–who is living off the fame of his variety show.

And he has already received several accolades and praises from both critiques and fans.

So how come this newbie is getting what he wants?

But she lied to him. Again. Even after her heart-touching 'I don't want to lose your trust' speech some months ago, she has been hiding the fact that she's been running around to A Studios to see Ishibashi Hikaru. She could at least told him that. At least, he would have made a proper distance that would have prevented him from opening his heart up to her. Now that he's at the point where he can no longer close it, she was pouring salt all over it.

And that was his common sense.

'Yo, it's been a while!' a whiteboard started waving in front of him as his old friend in the chicken suit appeared.

"Hello, Bo…" He gave a sad smile and leaned against the wall.

'Can't talk, I'm working. I'm supposed to pick you up for the show.'

"We should go then," he moved to stand up and followed the chicken onto the stage where hundreds of his raging fangirls started screaming his name. "You didn't happen to see a girl in a pink jumpsuit running around here, did you?"

Bo stopped in his tracks and Ren turned around while he started writing in a message on the board. He raised the board that read 'She was here earlier, but she already left before the shoot started.'

"I see."

* * *

The show continued on without a hitch. But something's wrong…

Behind Bo's disguise, Kyoko can feel the tense aura coming from Tsuruga Ren. It was totally different from the mood he showed earlier when she picked him up from the spot where they first met. At the time, he seemed … sad? Maybe? Of course, spending constant time together because of Dark Moon, she has become somewhat in tuned with his moods. But it was easily concealed by his cheery persona that no one else noticed. But now, he was being his fake self again. Maybe he was just really like that when being interviewed? The Bridge Rock boys have the tendency to pry.

When Hikaru-senpai read a question about his love life, there was a definite pause and a death glare aimed at him before Tsuruga-san elaborated how his own busy schedule did not enable him to have time for a relationship.

If that was the case, Kyoko thought. Then he shouldn't be spending so much of his free time with her. Not that she didn't have a fault in it since she was always grateful for his company because it was always the time when she needed advice from him. He could just tell her that and she would have understood.

There was a definite crackle after Hikaru gave a follow-up question.

Tsuruga-san… she thought. What's with you today?


	4. Chapter 4: If it's still scary, confront

**Chapter 4: If it's still scary, confront!  
**

--------------------------------------------------------

"So…"

The hairs at the back of Hikaru's neck stood up at the chilly tone from the man behind him. He didn't need to look to know it was Tsuruga-san. He was standing in front of a mirror so he felt being attacked from the front and the back with his death glare with an imposing pose even though he's just leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes?" he asked feebly.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Kyoko-chan?"

Rumors in the office say that Kyoko-chan is Tsuruga Ren's favorite kouhai. There was even a rumor or two about a thing going on between them. But knowing Kyoko-chan not to be the starry-eyed type to guys who show any minute interest in her, (it hurts) he didn't really believe any of those rumors. As a senpai to Shin'ichi and Yuusei (in terms of age) and the fact that they're really close, he would feel slighted a little if they didn't tell him important things like these. But this much of a bad mood???

Tsuruga Ren is reputed to be one of the most courteous and most gallant gentlemen in show business. But the guys who stood before him was different. It kinda reminded him of dark Kazuki from Dark Moon. No… he corrected himself. It was much darker than the Kazuki that he's seen. Even Kazuki would look like a meek puppy beside this Tsuruga Ren.

"Since we first aired a couple of months back," Hikaru answered with a smile. He thought, Maybe he was just having a bad day? "It was supposed to be someone else, but then she came along… you know. She really fit the role so it was decided to keep her. Energetic, highly talented, funny to a boot."

"You're making it sound like she's filling a role." He unfolded his arms and he started towards him.

"Isn't she?"

He stopped in front of him and gave him a shove. Hikaru faltered back a couple of steps but recovered his balance. "What was that for, Tsuruga-san?"

"I was going to tell you that if you ever hurt her…" He took another step towards him and grabbed his arm. "She's not some-"

Tsuruga-san gasped in surprise as his hand was flicked away and he was pushed hard against the wall. He cleared his vision and saw "Bo?"

"If you think you can just come in here and bully Hikaru-senpai like you're the fricking king of the universe, you have another thing coming," his friend, the chicken, threateningly said as he stood beside Hikaru.

"Kyoko-chan," Hikaru pulled at Bo's wing/arm. "It's alright. Tsuruga-san and I were just talking."

"Kyoko?" Tsuruga-san bewilderedly repeated.

"That certainly didn't look that way, senpai." A death aura surrounded the only person who is supposed to understand him no matter what. She turned to him and started stalking towards him. "You've been very cold since I saw you lunch time," she said. "Considering you lectured me before about my attitude on letting things drag out, I'm reverting the lecture back to you. If you have a problem with me or with anyone, tell it straight out and don't hide behind that sparkling smile of yours."

Hikaru stared at Bo… The mascot's face never changed because it would be really freaky if it did, but he could feel the rage seeping through the feathers as Kyoko bravely confronted 'the' Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko-chan is definitely the coolest girl he's ever met.

* * *

"Kyoko?" he repeated in disbelief. The chicken who has always relied on whenever he sees him is actually a girl??? And not just any girl… It was Mogami-san!

Kyoko removed Bo's headpiece and slammed it on the table and glared at Tsuruga-san. The aura that surrounded her intimidated, despite the fact that from the neck down, she was wearing a chicken costume. "Is it a problem that I play a chicken and didn't tell anyone about it?"

"No, that's not it." Ren felt like a total tool. Now he has completely humiliated himself since it's all starting to make sense why she was there all this time.

"Then what is it???" she shouted. He already knew that Mogami-san can have a really loud voice when she's felt compelled to scream out. But he never actually saw her shout at anybody, let alone at him.

"He-" he looked at the man who was his undefeatable rival and the man the girl he loves was defending. "You really are easy to deceive," he said as he turned to her. He suddenly felt BJ starting to rise on his side. Now is not the time for gentle explanations to her. She was going to get hurt by this guy who just said that he was just using her. He's taking the usual route of giving her the hard reality rather than have her heart get broken once she realizes it later. "This guy says that you're doing nothing but filling a role needed and you're not prudent enough to see through it while you're going out with him!"

Mogami-san gave her a puzzled look, then said, "I'm not going out with Hikaru-senpai! I'm not even interested! He's only my friend. If what you are referring to would be that kiss you saw earlier, that was a little acting exercise I need to do for Box-R later!"

Then he saw it… three flying arrows with the words 'not interested', 'friend', and 'kiss-acting exercise' to hit squarely at the young idol who just looked like he was just dumped. He suddenly snapped out of his dark mood and was filled with empathy for the Ishibashi-san. "Mo-Mogami-sa-"

But she was too riled up. Her temper flared when he tried to reach for her and flicked his hand away like how she did when she first introduced the cast of Dark Moon to her version of Mio. "To be honest, it could have been you or Yuusei-senpai or anyone else I consider as a friend. It just so happened Hikaru-senpai is there! If there's anyone using someone, it was me," she continued on, oblivious to the fact that Hikaru's face is falling and he looked like he was… melting. "That's right! I need to kiss someone for Box-R later on and it's going to be my first kiss. As hardened as I seem, I'm not exactly comfortable with the fact on giving my first kiss because of a script! So I kissed Hikaru-senpai! Someone like you who has probably kissed several hundreds of women would understand that!"

Her first kiss was given to Ishibashi-san? Ren turned to him and he seemed to still be recovering from being called an acting exercise friend who's she not interested in. He couldn't even get himself mad enough to… He only felt sorry for the idol who looked like he being buried alive.

But there was another issue at hand. He turned to her and said, "If we're so close, how come you never call me by my first name? It seems that you and Ishibashi are close enough to do that?"

"What?! What is that??? My stage name is Kyoko! Kyo-ko," she enunciated. "Since I don't the luxury of a last name for the my stage name, it's only natural people call me Kyoko-san or Kyoko-chan. And there are three guys on Bridge Rock have the surname 'Ishibashi' and they're all my senpais."

Now Ren started to feel the conversation starting to be a little ridiculous – mostly because of him. And since it was already at that point anyway, he decided to even take it further.  
"So you won't have any problems if I started calling you Kyoko-chan too?"

Mogami-san just stared hard at him for a second and replied flippantly, "No, I won't. Since you're my senpai, you can pretty much do whatever you like. If you want to be just like everyone else and call me Kyoko-chan instead of being one of the few people who call me by my real name even if it's just my surname, then do it."

Be just like everyone else??? He never really looked at it that way. His turn of the conversation seemed to have calmed her demons down and she just looked tired.

Then she sighed. "Look, I'm going to get dressed. Then I'm going to leave because I have an important 3:00PM meeting with Sawara-san. I'm not really in the mood for this." She turned around, picked up Bo's head and stalked out of the room, past Yukihito-san who was staring at them wide-eyed with disbelief. She turned around again and pointed straight at him with a menacing scowl on her face. "You stay away from me until I'm ready to talk to you again!"

* * *

Kyoko's head was simmering as she stalked outside A Studios.

She stopped dead in her tracks and tried to calm down some more. She has an important meeting with Sawara-san and she can't bring her baggage from one job to another.

But that does mean it changes the fact that Tsuruga Ren is a complete psychopath! Under the fake smile is his real personality – she knew it all along.

But even though he is insane, temperamental, and scary, she felt a lump in her heart. Something empty and hallow. Not like the time that she had discovered she was being duped and had vowed revenge on Shotaro, where it emptied and quickly replaced by a burning fire of revenge.

She closed her eyes and did some heavy breathing.

When she finally calmed down, she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Tsuruga-san's precious little car.

With utmost determination, she dug through her bag and took out a pen.


	5. Chapter 5: When at fault, apologize!

**Chapter 5: When at fault, apologize.**

**Author's Notes: **  
- I really went overboard on taking my liberties with their personalities on this one. But I really I didn't want to make this story any longer than it already is. Ah well… it is fiction.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ren slowly turned to Ishibashi Hikaru, who looked like a rabbit who was going to be pounced on by some wild predator. "So when you said that it been since the first episode, you were talking about Bo?"

"What else would I be talking about?"

With his temper calmed and his head and BJ tucked in back at the back of his head, he reverted back to his usual personality and stammered, "I thought that the two of you are… you know…"

"What?"

"You know…"

"No I don't know."

He gave out a short laugh before answering, "Dating." This guy is a lot like Kyoko. Only… uglier. And not his type at all.

"Pfft," the blank-face idol who has just been the object of his misplaced rage, sputtered out in laughter. "Tsuruga-san, you know Kyoko the most. Does it seem like she's the type to go out with anyone that easily?"

He had a point.

"Besides," he shrugged. "It looks like I've been dumped before I could even do anything. It's probably because I'm so short."

"No…" Ren raised his hand to stop the idol from going into pitiful mode. "I don't think it has anything to do with that."

"And anyway," Ishibashi-san leaned against the dressing table. "It looks like you're the one in love with her. But it wouldn't be Kyoko-chan if she recognized it unless you come out and say it directly to her." Then he jokingly pointed a finger at him. "It pisses me off that us mere mortals don't stand a chance when we have someone like you to go against."

Ren looked at him with a deadpan expression on his face. "You make it sound so…" But then again, Ishibashi Hikaru is a natural host of a light-hearted variety show. He has already mastered the ability to break the ice with anyone.

"Seriously," Hikaru continued, sighing. "Kyoko-chan is a really nice girl. You make good with her or else – I may not look it, but I can hold on my own in a fight."

Ishibashi Hikaru is really as nice and as kind as they say he is. And his threat didn't look or sound like it was something he can live up to. Guilt flooded Ren and he started to apologize.

"You don't apologize to me. You apologize to her. I'm sure that after she's calmed down, she'll probably be forgiving towards you that you don't have to get on your knees."

Ren smiled wistfully. He is still the person who knows Kyoko the most. She is brave, temperamental, and knows how to hold a grudge. He KNOWS that he might just need to get on his knees while making an elaborate apology when she asks for it – just as she is compelled to do when he resented her for lying about Fuwa Sho's PV.

Well… his knees could take it.

* * *

"Ren," Yukihito scolded his charge as they reunited outside the dressing room. "You should really watch what you're doing. You still have an image to maintain so please do not pick fights anywhere." They started walking towards the parking lot.

Ren smiled good-naturedly. "I'll remember."

"Seriously…" Ren looked at him suspiciously. "It's good that Ishibashi Hikaru-san was so good-natured about the whole thing…

"'It wouldn't be good for Tsuruga-san's image to have it known that he picks fights. And not good for mine that I almost got my ass kicked and had to be defended by a girl who just dumped me.'

"…he said. He's really a nice guy. If it were another celebrity…" Yukihito remembered. He turned to the man who caused unnecessary panic in his mind with annoyance. "And what about you??? How are you going to make up with Kyoko-chan on this one? Anyone would have a hard time forgiving you after what you just did." He stopped as Ren picked up a piece of paper that was stuck on his windshield. He peeked over his Ren's shoulder and read:

'I am going to be in at the roof of the LME building at 3:30. Let's settle this like men. I'll be leaving at 4:30 because I have a shoot to go to. If you don't show up, you might as well forget that we're senpai and kouhai.'

"Wow!" Yukihito exclaimed. "A challenge letter! But why 'settle this like men???'" He suddenly had visions of Kyoko running around in a yanki outfit with chain knuckles and a katana. "The second person to ever stand up and challenge Tsuruga Ren and it just happens to be a girl!"

* * *

He visualized the first idiot who ever challenged him and had greater joy imagining him splatter with blood. "Those two really make an interesting pair, don't they?"

It annoyed the hell out of him that he just compared the girl he loved more than anything and her biggest rival to that girl. It just proved that they are more connected than ever. And considering the humbled position that he was in right now, that was the last thing that he wanted to acknowledge.

"So where are we going now?" Yukihito-san inquired once they have settled inside the car and Ren started the engine. "We don't have anything else until 7PM for that photoshoot. You're supposed to be in 'that' movie shoot, but that's still cancelled til next week, which is why you got to guest in Bridge Rock."

"Good thing too," Ren sighed as he pulled out of the parking slot, fully intending to drive straight to LME. The enormous joy of a little thing like being in a senpai-kouhai relationship with Mogami-san was in danger.

"You stay away from me until I'm ready to talk to you again!" she shouted at him.

At least… she's ready.

* * *

What the hell was she thinking??? A depressed Kyoko thought as she sat down on the floor of the roof.

This is Tsuruga Ren. The most in demand actor in Japan and she frankly told him in a note that if he didn't go there in a specified time, she'd cut off the ties of being senpai and kouhai. She didn't even know his schedule and he could be working right now.

She's stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Even if Tusruga-san will oblige her and sever ties as her senpai, she certainly didn't. Where the hell did she get the nerve to challenge their senpai-kouhai relationship? She was the one who needed him! Without him, What will happen to the her when her source of courage and confidence disappears from her life? She was just acting on impulse based on anger and temper.

Unless that note she tuck on his windshield wiper was blown away, she would have to try to find another way to make amends with him. She didn't really want to make enemies with Tsuruga Ren who only showed her kindness and caring from the time their misunderstanding faded away.  
But it wasn't like she was completely at fault here. Even if she was dating Hikaru-senpai, it's not like she should tell him. He's not really her mother or her boyfriend. There are things that she keeps to herself or just tell other people. As much as she relied on him, it's not like she has to tell him everything. She's just a kouhai and she has been abusing her position by relying on him so much. Besides, it's not like he's not keeping any secrets from her either.

She lied down on the ground as she looked at her watch. She sighed and looked up the sky. It was kind of cloudy when the sun would occasionally pop out to spray Tokyo with sunshine. It was 3:45 in the afternoon and Tsuruga-san is never late.

She closed her eyes, trying to figure out another way to make amends with him. Her head was filling with half-baked ideas when she felt a shadow over her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was looking into Tsuruga Ren's somber, upside-down face.  
"I'm sorry," he gently apologized. He was kneeling just right on top of her head and was bent over her face.

Happiness and relief flooded Kyoko's entire being. It didn't matter that he's scary and prone to sudden changes in moods, she didn't even consider them as faults. They were just part of the things that makes Tsuruga-san Tsuruga-san. "I'm sorry too." Impulsively, she lifted her hands and placed them on his cheeks to pull him down and she kissed him on his forehead. He followed suit and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

When he pulled his face back, Ren saw the surprised look on her face and he smiled. "Kyoko," he said, deliberately leaving out the –chan. "It's tota-"

His deliberate usage of her first name and the omission of the –chan/-san didn't escape her notice. But what the hell… he was her senpai after all. If he felt like calling her that, she was not in the position to oppose. If he was compelled to be the first boy to kiss her back, even if it was just on the forehead, that was fine too. "No need," Kyoko gave a sweet smile. "As long as you're not mad at me anymore, I'm not mad either." Then he squeezed his cheeks. "Just don't ever, ever flare up and get mad without telling me ever again."

* * *

"I still can't believe you're Bo…" He finally said after a long comfortable silence of just watching the sky. After their two-worded apology, they just sat beside one another, knowing that their fight and misunderstanding is over without requiring any explanations.

"Yep," Kyoko nodded with her usual smiling face that Ren couldn't resist. "And I know all of your secrets."

"Eh???" Ren's eyes widened. He never thought of it that way!!! He already told 'Bo' that he was in love with her. A million excuses and one proper explanation/confession ran through his head, depending on what she has to say about it.

"Well…" She stretched out her legs and balanced herself with her hands on the floor. "Only the ones that you told me." She turned suddenly quiet for a second and turned to him. "So whatever happened to that girl?"

"What girl?" He tried to play dumb.

"That girl." She exclaimed. "The one in high school who is 16 years old. Don't tell you've already found some lame chain excuse to make yourself believe that you can't be with her anymore."

"Ah…"

He forgot. This is Kyoko he's talking to.

"That would be such a shame."  
"Huh?" He looked up at her, his thoughts running wild that she managed to put two and two together. She can do advanced math after all. He thinks that all he needs is one more form of encouragement and he will be telling her everything.

"I'm sure you still have some issue with the whole age thing," she said, letting her thoughts go directly to her mouth and skipping the part of the brain to filter what is being said. Something Bo would do. "You know what I think?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "I think she has to be a million times an idiot if she never falls in love with you. You can be a bully, highly temperamental, and scary when you don't talk…"

"Thanks…" He gave her a dry look. That didn't exactly make him sound like a good potential boyfriend.

'But," she laughed. "I think you'd be a great boyfriend to that girl someday. Because you're kind and mature and really caring about people so it would be very impossible if you don't cherish that girl with all your heart. So she would really have no choice but to fall madly in love with you."

"You promise?"

"Huh?"

"If everything you say never happens, you're a million times an idiot."

Kyoko laughed some more. "Of course, it would! Things like that happens to people like you."

"And what about people like you? Don't you want to fall madly in love with someone someday?"  
"Pfft," Kyoko sputtered out laughter. "Tsuruga-san, you're really funny. Those kinds of things will never happen to me. Not if I can help it. I don't want to fall in love. I'm certainly never going to get married and I'm never going to have kids."

Lord… it was like he was back at square one…if he even moved at all.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Then let everything go back to the way it was.**

Yashiro Yukihito, 25, manager to the most popular actor in Japan, removed his ear from against the door of the rooftop entrance and grimly opened his planner to erase the stick he made just made ten seconds ago. They were still talking in super low voices that is very inaudible but that wouldn't be anything important. Looking at it with dissatisfaction, he erased another stick to the tally he kept with the header: "Tsuruga Ren's Small and Trivial Progress." The idiot would probably be skipping and hopping on his way to his photoshoot later.  
But the thought couldn't come up Yukihito's head without censors and he shook his head to get the disturbing image out of his head.

* * *

Keeping his frustration in check, but not wanting to make her jump off the roof with unsolicited declarations of love, Ren only said, "Kyoko, if I get to call you by your real name, you should be able to call me by mine."

"Umm… OK, R-ren…-senpai"

"Nix the –senpai and I'll tell you my real, real name."

"Huh? Oh yeah… Tsuruga Ren is a stage name. You really don't have to tell me and I'll just call you Ren-san, Tsuruga… um, -kun."

'…I'll just call you Ren-san, Tsuruga-kun.'?????????

"C'mon…" He leaned towards her while saying "It's super top secret so it can't be used anywhere else so you're just gonna have to call me 'Ren' instead of…"

And he saw her dark eyes widened after he whispered "Hizuri Kuon" into her ear.

* * *

"Umm… Kyoko-san?" He nervously stood behind her. He got no reply and recalled how Kyoko-san comes in and only responds to 'Natsu' when on-set. "Ahem… Na-Natsu…-san?"  
An elegant head turned towards him and her eyes smiled mischievously. "Why hello…" she purred. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"For the next scene… the kiss scene?"

"What about it?"

"Um…" He was a man, right? Why is he acting like a feeble little girl??? He straightened up and looked at her in the eye. "Look," he blushed. "As embarrassing as it sounds, I've never kissed or have been kissed by anyone before. I'm only 17 years old, you know! Anyway, would it be possible that when we have our kiss scene, you can just put my head between your hands to cover my mouth and get close enough to make it look like a kiss?"

* * *

**~EDIT: OK just a disclaimer... Since his appearance in chapter 132, I mean in a more active capacity than his usual, Ishibashi Hikaru is my favorite character! I just find him so adorable. But yes, if Kyoko does not end up with Ren, I will burn all of my Skip Beat manga!**


End file.
